starwarstgwfandomcom-20200214-history
Senate Commando
The Senate Commando was a unit within the Senate Guards of the Grand Army of the Republic. History The origins of the Senate Commandos came at the time of the formation of the Senate Guard, where they served as an active detachment of the organization. They didn’t come around until the Galaxy Wars began. Several guards were posted at Supreme Chancellor Palpatine’s office during the time of a crime. Captain Jayfon leads this unit. Due to mass corruption and the increasing influence of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the loyalty of non-clone military personnel was constantly in question by the commandos. During the course of the war, Captain Jayfon was elected the new leader of the Senate Commandos. Many Senate Commandos have duties with guarding senate rooms, landing platforms, and the senators. Overview These elite units in the Senate Guards were a special reserve branch used solely for missions of the Galactic Senate and Judicial Department. Their duties consisted of strict protection purely to the legislature. They were confined to this only. Its members are made up of clone troopers who have been discharged and recognized purely as humans, not clones. They have been formed into an elite group. These men have taken on individual names and last names, though not permitted to have families. They are used for the service of the Galactic Republic, and only the most deserving get in. They are top scoring experts that were assigned to high risk missions. The bravest and best of the Senate Guard ranks became selected to become a Senate Commando. They served as aggressive and highly trained police that operated on Nebzola, the city world. But, sometimes, they were called away for missions on distant worlds. They also protected starships belonging to ambassadors. They would keep them safe from enemy forces or raiders. The Senate Commandos served as the last line of defense for Nebzola, if it were to be invaded. When not on duty, they were mostly involved in police work in the Galactic Capital and worked alongside the Jedi. Their elite training as police takes place on Mandalore, where they learn from the Mandalorian Police Academy (MPA). They learn there, and are shipped back to Nebzola. Where the ordinary ranks of the Senate Guard were responsible for purely protection duties, the Senate Commandos were often sent on missions such as taking care of individuals that were wanted for questioning by the Galactic Senate. Also, they accompanied Senators’ where they acted as bodyguards during any missions to war zones. They often worked with the Supreme Chancellor. Its members were part of a proud tradition and one of the most cherished of the Republic. The members of this unit wore blue battle uniforms similar to the Senate Guard armor. This was actually a heavier version of the Guardsmen armor, and they didn’t wear cloaks. By getting rid of the ceremonial robes, they were able to fight more effectively in battle situations. It was a flexible, customizable form of field armor and allowed them to deal with the deadliest of hired killers and bounty hunters. Their armor was blast resistant. It was similar to that of the clone troopers, but was different in the fact that the left pauldron was enlarged and the helmet was different. Also, instead of the standard blaster rifle, they wielded a DC-15A blaster rifle and came equipped with tactical thermal detonators. This unit was capable of undertaking special missions that operated within the Galactic Republic. They had some rivalry with the clone commandos, as clone commandos couldn’t become an individual. The head of this group held the title of “Captain”, and all of its members were merely soldiers in an elite army. Clones selected for membership had to pass through a brutal four-week long period of additional combat training. Once inducted into their rank, a new commando was deployed into a squad where they reported to a commander. But, also, they would inform the person they were protecting, if the person’s security was involved. Members that were higher in rank had a taller helmet crest and white markings, including the Senate emblem on one shoulder, and a white stripe down that arm. Category:Clone Trooper Variants Category:Security Category:Articles with Redlinks